User talk:AoCatrene
Confirm Hey there. So I'll be going through char pages soon to check that they have the appropriate templates to reflect the user's status, and I'd just like to confirm that you're currently semi-active :) If you've changed statuses please tell me at once! ^_^ Because I Know You'd Like to Listen to This :D Hi :D Moodle. Key hey blue!!!! i was wondering if you're still reserving key from shinee??? IM me back when you get a chance. thanks c: Nymph Hey, Blue!! So I just came back from a long stint of inactivity. I used to have a peacock nymph named Coop who still has some unfinished rps, but can't do them due to the fact there are no more peacock nymph slots available, so his page can't be restored. I'm soooo sorry to ask, but I was wondering, since your nymph is WIP, if you could forfeit the slot for me?? If you could that'd be great!! 14:07, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Activity Status Change Normally for having gone 25 days without making an edit nor having told someone of your inactivity, your characters would have been archived and you would have been marked that you left. But your semi-active status tells us beforehand of any possible sudden inactivities. So instead, you have been marked as officially inactive (giving you 6 months to make an edit) and your characters won't be archived at the moment. If at any time you wish to change your user activity status, kindly contact me or another available admin. Challenge I'm going to challenge you for Themis head. Head Counselor I want to challenge your char mary for the persephone Head Counselor :) Sorry to bother RE:Meanwhile... Meanwhile, I'm messaging you on FB and cramming. HAHAHAHA. Gawd. I need to do two papers, 3 long tests, and 3 finals (this one's next week). Misconseption Tim Sydney originally belonged to Nyxil. We made twins and Tim's twin is Andra. I was told that twins could only be roleplayed by those who made them. Nyx never rped Timora, as much as I wanted to rp the twins. I thought that Nyx had forgotten about Tim, and so when he left I didn't want Tim to "die", so I adopted him. So if someone else's name is on it, I don't know. sure sure lets rp but i should warn you my replies are irregular and stuff.. also sorry for the lateness i was on phone soo yeah... either way forum or page? It snowed in the Sahara Desert in 1979. That fact was utterly off-topic, and I apologize. Anywhooo, haiiii Blue! I think the last time I spoke to you properly was like, uhhhh, five months ago and I'm pretty sure you don't remember me anymore. xD This is kind of a model sharing thing, and since I personally am averse to the procedure, IT'S PERFECTLY FINE IF YOU SAY NO. (Gotta be protective over all those hours of model hunting *nods*) I noticed you were using Julia Barretto for one of your missing/inactive/deceased charries, and I couldn't resist asking if you'd be willing to share because *insert long winding reasons here on why Julia is basically my first choice for some charrie idea* Erm, yeah, sorry for this hella awkward IM. :3 08:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Tis Okie, Lethe is a bitch sometimes c: I revel in the joy that I can openly curse here. But anyways, tis okie. I almost did forget that my nickname for chu was Muffin. No hard feelings. *squeeze* I wuv u too. :D :Oops sorreh xD but Jarell is me c: *silently shouts at parents bc of masculine first name like why* : ::Yeah sobrang tamad ko kase hindi ko nalang inilagay ang buong pangalan ko dyan xD :: Explaining dissimilarities Oki, so hai again Blue~ Here are random things so whichever god of confusion will stop plaguing you :D #Catty is the coder between the two of us. I'm just officially authorized to copy it. #She's younger by a few months. But is much much much much smarter than meeeee shhh she'll deny it. #We're both insane in a concentrated sort of way. #I'm a sheep, she's a mango. #She's addicted to Rami Malek and I'm addicted to Mudkips. #We both have first names we wish never existed and go by our second names, but hers is cooler becAUSE GODDESS OF FIRE. have a nice December day~ (AND MALIGAYANG PASKOOOOOOO) 13:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *is not adorbs* *tries to find argument for this* "Extraverted Thinking (Te) function shu-tin-g d-ooooo-w-nnn..." *system aborts due to overuse* q-q Was worth a shot. Ooooh, I think I've heard of Kookies before but I've never met them o: and now I suddenly want cookies. Yeeeees, me and Nyahcat aren't alone in terms of craziness! Yus, sure, and Aries is my zodiac too so :3 *glues a number 3 to my sheep head in an attempt to portray ram horns* anD eeeeeeeeeep thank you so much OUO Model sharing is a huge deal to me because eh, we all know how hard 'tis to find a perf model (well, technically, not really if KPOP IS INVOLVED AND KOREANS ARE SO GORGEOUS *complains about this for all of eternity* *why didn't we filipinas get these genes* *just why why* *continues bemoaning this*) 14:37, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :My mum's a cancer too but that's kinda off-topic XD YES THE CLIMATE THOUGH I GUESS IF THE WORLD DOES END AND SHIFTS AROUND THE COUNTRIES WE WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT IF WE SURVIVE -shot- THE HEAT HELP US ALL. FILIPINAS GOT 99 PROBLEMS BUT HYPOTHERMIA AIN'T ONE EITHER uvu 16:16, December 19, 2015 (UTC)